


Barbarians at the Gate/门口的野蛮人

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: 梗概就是查看上万，但因为太过于志在必得被万拒绝了；再碰到的时候万就有点把持不住了……好吧梗概其实就是angry sex；所以这篇酸爽为主吧，可能存在雷点其实标题也已经表明了，这篇文的原型是KKR收购纳贝斯克，有Bug的话请好心地告知我，么么哒





	Barbarians at the Gate/门口的野蛮人

Erik怀着不置可否的态度走进那间酒吧。  
他刚刚从法兰克福搬到纽约，对于这座混乱又精力旺盛的城市感到兴致缺缺，但好处是在这里能挣到全世界的钱。作为一名银行家，他不会因为自己的好恶而同资本过不去。  
Azazel作为Erik为数不多的旧识，竭力鼓动他来参加这场派对，就好像华尔街总是同堕落的夜生活脱不了干系。  
“你应该来放松一下，那里会有一些让你感兴趣的人。”Azazel这样说。虽然Erik对此高度怀疑，但Azazel已经自作主张把他预约成了自己的加一。  
或许他的朋友只是想借助乏味的人群对他进行慢性谋杀。  
这会儿Azazel已经到了，正同一个栗色头发的矮个子男人说话，见到Erik后便为他做了引荐。  
“这位是Erik，我携的伴。”  
矮个子男人转过脸来对Erik微笑，他穿着一件剪裁合宜的铁灰色马甲，举手投足之间有股优雅又洒脱的气质，能看出是个精彩的人。而他的面貌依照Erik挑剔的眼光来说，不能算是让人眼前一亮的那种英俊，但自有某种不流俗的美感。  
“幸会，我是Charles Xavier。”他把酒杯换到左手同Erik握手。  
Erik想起他在门口就是报了这个名字才得以通行，看来对方多半就是这场派对的东道主了。  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“让我猜测一下——”Charles用手指抵着太阳穴，像是在翻阅对方的大脑：“德国人？银行家？”  
这话就稍微唤起一点Erik聊天的兴趣了。  
“而你是个灵媒？”（Psychic，纽约有很多从事psychic reading的人，他们通常通过看你的眼睛说你的过去现在未来）  
对方因为这话被逗乐了。  
“你知道，在纽约遇见穿枪驳领的人，就算没有带着水晶球，但猜测他是金融从业者总是八九不离十的。”Charles狡黠地笑了起来，友善地嘲弄Erik以及他的同行着装之浮夸：“顺便说，我是名教授，研究真正的科学的那种。”  
“大概你穿着喇叭裤也能让学生心悦诚服。”Erik说：“而我们这些脑袋空空的家伙只能依靠盛装取悦客户。”  
Charles笑了起来，是那种出于真心喜悦而非受到社交绑架的好看笑容。  
“你知道，掌握了分数这项生杀大权之后，我的工作总会容易很多。”  
这时候就有旁人插进来，歉意地向Erik表示需要借用Charles几分钟。  
“希望你今晚玩得愉快，我的朋友。”离开前他笑着向Erik举杯。

事实上Charles一去不返，而Erik则被一名罗马尼亚籍的男孩子缠上了。那人典型的东欧面孔倒也算是漂亮，刚刚转来市立大学（CUNY）读艺术类的本科。Erik一脸不假辞色也没能让他知难而退，他孜孜不倦地寻觅话题，就好像Erik执业领域里那些天方夜谭般的金融术语有多妙趣横生似的。  
Erik的工作属性要求他具备良好的交际能力，但那不代表他对愚蠢抱有耐心。于是他借口去洗手间摆脱对方，把自己关进一个隔间后世界终于安静了。  
他在那里处理了几封邮件——很抱歉连工作都比那些索然无味的交谈令人亢奋。就在他关闭手机屏幕打算走出去时，有一个带着笑意的声音在隔间外面响起。  
“Raven，我亲爱的妹妹，你知道我正在派对里。”  
Erik意识到那是Charles在讲电话。  
“噢，要论虚伪和无聊这两方面的造诣，今晚的来客们可没法同小时候我们在威彻斯特遇到的那些相提并论。所以是的，我现在勉强还醒着。必须感谢酒保出色的干马蒂尼，一件杰作。”  
说到这里他似乎喝了一大口酒。Erik本来不应当窃听他的私人电话，但现在走出去无疑会令人尴尬，毕竟派对主人刚刚才风趣但不失客观地贬损了包括Erik在内的所有宾客。  
“别担心，我没有喝太多，不会因为啤酒眼就随便找个人操。”说到这里他顿了顿：“但今晚我遇见了一个很辣的家伙——”  
这时候他似乎被电话那头的尖叫声打断了。  
“德国人，银行家，Azazel带他来的。除此以外我一无所知。”然后他带着无奈的笑意这样向他的妹妹坦白。  
这个人当然就是指Erik。虽说对Erik而言它司空见惯，但他还是第一次旁听别人这样赤裸裸地幻想自己。  
“没错，我要同他上床。”Erik半是震惊半是反感地听到门外那人说：“他可有个非常性感的屁股。”  
“我不能再同你说了，现在我得想办法让他今晚跟我回家。”话虽如此，但他的语调听起来就显得志在必得，好像Erik是他唾手可得的一件猎物。  
“祝我今晚能有一整夜辣翻天的性爱。”  
除非踩过我的尸体，Erik在心里说。现在他决定把对Charles隐约的好感悉数回收。

等他们先后离开洗手间，Charles又找到机会从众人中脱身出来和Erik说话。  
“一切都好吗，Erik？”  
“我要走了。”Erik语气冷淡。  
“现在？”Charles看了看腕表，抬头对Erik微笑：“就我所知银行家的夜晚可不结束得这样早。”  
虽然那句话并不轻佻，但Erik偏就听出了Charles曾经睡过他一打同行的弦外之音。  
“别把我同那些人相提并论。”  
大概Erik那种冷冰冰的语调也冻伤了Charles的幽默感。  
“一个钟头后露台上会有烟花表演。”Charles略感困惑，但仍旧礼貌地尝试挽留：“你不会想错过那个部分的。”  
“听起来毫无吸引力。”  
这句话不知道是在鉴定烟花还是性爱的那个部分。  
这时Charles脸上彻底没有笑意了。“我不知道是哪里让你感到不悦，”他语气冰冷地说：“但你用不着这样混蛋。”  
现在Erik最好去衣帽间领取外套然后马上离开。但不知道为什么他觉得做个彻底的混蛋也不错。  
“我不会给你什么辣翻天的性爱。”Erik说：“无论今晚还是其他任何时候。”  
Charles露出惊愕的表情，他咬了咬下唇，暂时丧失了对社交场合的掌控能力。Erik看到他流露出的窘迫神色，稍微阴暗地有点享受这场由他制造的失控。  
“所以你同Azazel是一对？”过了一会儿他才组织好语言：“如果是这样的话我非常抱歉——”  
鉴于Erik并不想和Charles上床，后者怎么误解他的私生活都无关紧要。  
“不是。”但Erik还是毫无必要地澄清了。  
“那么你不喜欢男人？”Charles试探地问：“我以为我们是同一种人。”  
就好像一个性取向为男性又没有伴的男人理应愿意同他做爱，这话背后隐藏的逻辑让Erik感到恼怒。大概在引诱男人这件事上Charles从来都无往不利，但真抱歉，今天Erik就要让他领教这世界的残酷。  
“我只是对你没兴趣。”他直白又无情地说：“我不是你用来自证魅力的工具。”  
Charles的教养丢盔卸甲，他说了一句脏话之后拂袖而去。

Erik再度见到Charles是在一个工作场合。他隶属的机构计划杠杆收购一间大型的上市公司，而Charles恰好是标的公司的董事会成员。  
Xavier家族在纽约上州很有势力，在过去以财务投资人的身份参股，因此Charles得到了董事会的一席。  
他们在会议上碰面时Charles显得镇定自若，在接到Erik的名片时甚至彬彬有礼地同他说了句：“幸会，Lehnsherr先生。”看起来甚至记不得他们曾经交换过姓名的事实。  
Erik的私募股权基金在同管理层竞购这家公司，因此在做尽调时四处碰壁，他甚至拿不到几条核心业务线的现金流细分，两周以来他们在公司估值方面的工作毫无进展。  
而本次会议的主旨就是要拉拢本就对管理层的奢靡风气颇多异议的董事会。但没想到那个同他交恶的教授也列席了。董事会大多是些老头，于是会议节奏很慢，最后得出的结论也无非就是股东利益最大化这样的虚文。  
会议结束后，Charles去车库取车。他正打开车门打算坐进去，就听到身后有人叫住他。  
看清来人那张英俊冷漠的面孔后，Charles问道：“有何贵干，Lehnsherr先生？”  
“我想和你聊聊。”  
“我不会私下里同你谈论与并购有关的事宜。”教授客套地笑了笑：“除此以外也没什么可聊的。”  
这下Erik才确信他还记得自己，同时也仍旧对那件事怀恨在心。  
Charles作势要关上驾驶座的那扇车门，但被Erik制止了。  
后者面色冷峻地俯下身挡在Charles和车门之间，还是张扬的单排扣枪驳领，倒好像受到冒犯的那个人是他自己。Charles突然就被激怒了，那种羞辱不是可以随便忘记的。  
“难道你要告诉我，现在想和我上床了？”Charles冷冷地说：“假如是那样，你倒可以上车，否则就滚开。现在我要回家了。”  
Erik没料到他会这样说，这时候就微微后撤身体，面色不善地瞪着他。而Charles抓住那个时机甩上车门绝尘而去。  
虽说他给了Erik做爱与否的选择，但说到底也没等待后者的答复就替他们做了决定。

Charles开出去5分钟后接到了一通陌生来电。接听起来是Erik。  
“告诉我你的地址，我过去找你。”  
“我说了同你无话可谈。”他说完就切断了电话。  
对方又打过来，拒绝了数次未果后，Charles只能再接起来。  
“我来跟你做爱。”Erik在电话里咬牙切齿地说：“如你所愿。”  
Charles滞了一下。  
“我改变主意了，今晚我已经约了别人。”  
“距离我们分开才过了他妈的5分钟。”  
“但不妨碍我约到一夜情。”Charles完全凭着怒气在胡说：“你猜怎么着，你就是我用来自证魅力的一件工具。”  
电话再次被切断，然后Erik没能再打通。  
他又尝试几次未果，转而打给了他的助理。  
“给我Charles Xavier的住宅地址。”  
“很抱歉，目标公司并没有把相关信息提供给我们——”助理一边翻看资料一边飞快地向他汇报。  
“我雇用你并且给你发七位数的奖金不是为了听你道歉。”  
“是的先生。”助理只停顿了一下就以职业化的态度答道：“我查到后马上向您报告。”

门铃响起时，Charles以为又是卖饼干的女童子军，于是一边看手边的论文一边毫无戒心地把门拉开。  
但站在门外的并不是什么讨喜的小姑娘。事实上那人可能恰好是讨人喜欢的对立面。  
“你怎么找到这里的？”  
“你的一夜情对象呢？”Erik看到对方已经沐浴完毕换上了睡袍，没看猫眼就给自己开了门，显然对某个人的到来早有预期，而那人不必经过视讯系统通话，说明Charles给了他一张大楼的门禁卡，或许他们之间已经是固定关系。  
这个认知突然让Erik怒火中烧。  
“你他妈的怎么上来的？”Charles愤怒地说：“滚出去。”  
“我给了门房100美元小费。”Erik把门在身后甩上然后开始脱衣服。  
“我发誓我会让他丢掉工作。”Charles又重复了一遍：“我今晚不做爱，滚出去。”  
“反正等你的一夜情过来你还是要操的。”Erik神色扭曲地说：“你不想试试我？我记得你很欣赏我的屁股。”  
“我只记得你是个混蛋。”Charles瞪着他说：“我今晚有很多工作，没时间享用你见鬼的屁股。”  
说完他就自顾自地返回书桌，伏案开始阅读那一大摞学术资料。但Erik的存在就像是眼睛里强烈的异物感，让他一个字也看不进去。  
“那就操完了再做。”Erik冷冰冰地说：“你他妈的是个大学教授，理应比普通人能干一点。”  
Erik在他的书房里不请自入，Charles抬头正想重申他应该滚出自己的屋子，就被Erik以别扭的姿势按在怀里接吻。  
Erik的力气很大，看来那些肌肉线条并不是摆设，Charles一时间无法挣脱。Erik的嘴唇带有一股气势汹汹的辛辣味道，惩罚似的在自己的唇齿间辗转。他们接吻的方式粗鲁得像是一场肉搏，Charles双唇肿痛，铁锈的味道在嘴里蔓延。Erik扯开他的浴袍，用毫不温柔的手法揉他的乳头，大腿强势地挤进双腿之间摩擦那个敏感部位。  
怒火让疼痛变得恰到好处，Charles被意外唤起性欲，下体开始抬头。  
而Erik的阴茎一直硬着，大概从Charles挂掉电话的那一刻他就勃起了。或者甚至更早，也许要追溯到酒吧的厕所隔间。他想起Charles谈论他的态度，漫不经心、游刃有余，像是对待一件没有挑战的玩物。他怎么敢？他应该被好好教训。  
Erik放开Charles，把他翻过去压在书桌上。蓝眼睛的教授怒气冲冲，但衣不蔽体的下流模样让他的诅咒威严扫地。Erik从口袋里拿出没拆封的润滑剂和安全套丢在桌上，开始剥Charles的内裤。  
“操你的，你竟然带着这种东西去开会？”Charles难以置信。  
“在你家楼下的CVS（美国连锁药房）买的。”  
“你这是犯罪——”  
Charles咒骂不止，但Erik随手摸了一把他的老二，那东西跳了一下，似乎为即将到来的罪行雀跃不止。  
Erik打定主意要操他，他不是在电话里随口一提，而是以严苛的自律和执行力贯彻它，只除了一点正确的态度。这大概能解释为什么他如此年轻就能成为顶级私募股权基金的合伙人，却同时又这样惹人讨厌。  
Charles不配合的态度让Erik出了一身汗，他不得不用体重压制住前者，借用牙齿撕开包装。  
沾湿手指后，Erik开始为他扩张。假如说这是羞辱的副产品，那他未免过于耐心。Erik的前科让Charles不可能往好的方向去理解，被手指进入的时候他开始挣扎，但说到底也只是被插得更深而已。  
“别乱动。”Erik用手肘压住Charles的肩膀，嗓音不知是因为体力损耗还是激动而显得低哑：“你不会希望我就这样插进来。”  
等Erik摸到前列腺的时候Charles就不太反抗了。他那副看起来予取予求的样子让Erik突然想吻他。  
但当他的嘴唇扫过对方的脸颊，还没有真正触及实质，Charles就冷冷地别开脸：“要操就快点，我还有工作。”  
Erik僵在那里，下体硬得有点发疼。他撤出手指，连保险套都没戴就插进去。他从没尝试过无保护的性行为，即便在青少年时期，他一丝不苟地做好一切有必要的事。但他现在耐性全无，甚至可以说是失态地在同一个男人性交，没有前戏，甚至没有安全套，他的欲火以某种诡异的方式燃烧，而对方大概还有成群的性伴侣。  
被入侵和被填充的感觉让Charles说不出话来。Erik坚定地整根埋了进去，Charles从来不知道自己还能容纳这么大的东西，这时候只剩下喘息和呻吟的能力。  
Erik只稍微停顿了一下就握住他的腰开始凶悍抽插。完全没有爱意，或许连起码的尊重也没有，完全就只是动物式的交媾，但Charles不想劳神去品味这其中的可悲。  
他在顶动中甚至还阖上了笔记本电脑，同时把同并购有关的纸质材料都反过来放。Erik意识到对方在性爱中仍旧防范自己窃取内幕信息，便挥手把那些东西都扫到地上，就着连接的姿势把他抱起来放在桌上。Charles后背贴着冰凉的金属桌面，这时不得不与Erik四目相对。  
你无法避免侮辱，但底线是别表现出在乎，这是纽约的准则。  
后入体位能给予他的防卫现在土崩瓦解，他瞪着Erik，麻木地咬住下唇。  
面对敌人永不示弱。这也是纽约的准则。  
但没想到Erik俯下身重重吻他。Charles看到对方闭着双眼，修长的睫毛近在咫尺。而下体受到剧烈撞击，又痛又爽的感觉让他控制不住自己，他不记得自己如何开始回应，但唇舌交缠的同时他夹紧了Erik的腰。  
Erik微微后撤一点，看到对方脸上的红晕，虹膜是幽暗的蓝，而嘴唇更红。那双出色的蓝眼睛现在没有什么神采了，大概唯一能流露出来的是对更多愉悦的渴望。很好，现在他们就对等了，Charles看起来也有一点全情投入的意思了。  
他拉高Charles的一条腿架在肩上，精准摩擦特定的那个点，Charles自暴自弃地任由身体门户大开，好像精神已经抽离出去，冷眼旁观自己被操射。  
是的，被操射。Erik甚至全程都没有用嘴或手照顾一下那个地方，或许就因为他有个性感的屁股，或者一根尺寸超乎寻常的老二，他湿得一塌糊涂。  
Erik用指腹擦过他的小腹，然后把湿淋淋的手指放进他的嘴唇。Charles这会儿可能觉得自己反正已经尊严扫地，就含住他舔干净。但不知为何这行为又刺激了Erik，他发狠似的耸动，Charles几乎被操出眼泪。然后Erik又放慢节奏，把他抱起来坐在椅子上，深入的程度让Charles发出一记闷哼。  
Erik这时候就有一点时间来好好享受那具肉体了。他吻着对方的眼皮和颈线，双手抚摸过乳头，小腹，腰线，然后包住那两瓣臀，阴茎以不紧不慢的节奏进出，连神情都变得恍惚柔和。就好像这是什么可笑的情侣之间的爱抚。  
Charles的欲望又有抬头迹象。但他竟然看了一眼手表，嗓音沙哑地责备：“你到底要操到什么时候？我说了我很忙。”  
现在他没再强调工作，这就让Erik产生假想。  
“你约的一夜情快来了？”Erik突然向上顶动。绿眼睛里又显出那种凌厉同睥睨。  
“没错。所以你最好快点结束——”  
挑衅换来的就是恶劣对待。但这比虚伪的柔情蜜意好。  
Erik最后和他操到床上去了，那人的腰里大概有一个大功率的马达，Charles最后就是被操到神志不清的状态，Erik也累得够呛。两个人都是满身狼藉。  
Charles曾经肖想过一整夜辣翻天的性爱，但没想到会演绎成这样。  
“现在你可以滚了。”  
Erik觉得自己在Charles眼里可能就是一根即用即弃的按摩棒。但他还是把Charles抱进浴缸里。  
“我的伴侣马上要来了。”对方措辞的方式非常刺耳：“别留在这里妨碍我们。”  
这话让Erik迈进浴缸。他们在浴室里又做了一次。  
做爱的时候他们又是全程沉默，只有伴随着水声和肉体拍打声音的呻吟。  
等Charles再回到床上时，已经彻底没力气再拒绝Erik的肢体接触。  
“他到现在还没有来。”疲惫之下Charles反应了一会儿才意识到Erik在说谁：“恐怕你已经被抛弃了。”  
“走开。”  
这下Erik真的穿上衣服走了。


End file.
